The Winter Fairy
by E. Ashley Bunnymund
Summary: Jackie Frost, the Winter Fairy and adopted daughter of the Tooth Fairy. When Pitch comes back, MiM chooses her to be a Guardian. She doesn't accept it and Tooth knows why. Guardians, except Tooth, ignored her for 300 years and when they didn't, they yelled at her. They been believed in while she wasn't. Can Jackie and the Guardians defeat Pitch or will they lose? Fem!Jack Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Rise of the Guardiansfanfic. So go easy on me. **

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. If I did then Jack would be a girl. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared. But then, then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I'd never know and a part of me says I never will._

As the beautiful blue eyes a young lady's eyes locked with the moon. She could feel herself floating upwards, but she wasn't sure. All that she was sure about was that the moon was getting bigger. Her hair was the most beautiful recreation of freshly fallen snow.

She felt her body slowly come out of the ice and she felt herself still being pulled upwards, towards the moon, she smiled as the moon chased her fears and the darkness away. Then, she felt herself slowly being set on a lake of ice.

Examining herself as she looked down, she saw she had blue feathers all over her body with white feathers on her wrist, ankles, and around her neck expect her head and her hands and she had a brown cloak made of animal hide. Her hair was pure white. She then heard the fluttering of wings behind her, she took off her cloak, and she turned around to see on her back were light blue dragonfly wings with frost designs on them.

Seeing a stick, which was hooked at the end, she grabbed it and felt a blast of energy flowing through it. She became so frightened that she slammed the unhooked side onto the ice, freezing it more. Upon seeing that she could do this, she walked over to the snow-covered shore next to the pond and tapped a few trees.

As soon as she tapped them, the trees became covered in ice. She became so happy that she began running around the pond.

"Woo hoo!" She exclaimed, running around the pond a couple of times, the staff making marvelous frost patterns. "Yeah!" She then slipped, surprised when the wind practically flung her upwards. She wanted it to stop, and she did. She stayed in the air, smiling, before she fell. She tumbled through the tree branches and landed on a sturdy branch. Pushing herself up, she looked around, seeing the lights of a small town.

"That's a village." She whispered to herself. "And where there's a village, there are people. Then someone can tell me where I am."

She flew to the village, stumbling and nearly falling when she landed. As she walked through the village, she greeted people around her, but none of them replied back. She saw a man walking towards her.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me where I am?"

Instead of a response, he walked _through_ her. That reaction caused her to step back, gasping. She heard a dog barking behind her. If an animal can see her, maybe someone can too. She got her answer the boy that was chasing the dog ran through her.

"No. No! NO!" She exclaimed, stepping backwards, more people walked through her. She turned around and walked into the forest, feeling alone. Pain in more just than her chest, but in her soul.

When she got to the lake she sat down, setting her staff beside her, and pulling her knees to her chest. She felt the moon's light shining on her, she turned and gave it a look. Wanting to know who she was.

"_Frost. Jackie Frost."_ The moon answered her. She gave him a small smile, upon realizing it was a man speaking to her. He sounded like a kindly man.

"Thank you." Then the moon shined on a patch of with about five dozen white flowers that have yet bloomed. She wondered why would there be flowers in this time of year. Suddenly the flowers bloomed revealing hummingbird-like creatures with blue and white feathers all over their bodies.

The first one to bloom looked like a mini version of herself while the others' colors were opposite and have snowflake designs on their wings. All of the fairies had feathers on their heads unlike Jackie. She look at all of them with loved. They are fairies of ice, snow, and frost. They are baby frostflakes, her children.

_My name is Jackie Frost, the Winter Fairy. How do I know? Because the moon told me so. But that was a long time ago._

* * *

**I hope you like it! I want nice reviews and if I get bad ones, I won't update for a few _weeks _or even _months _depending on the review. I got the idea for this story from a story called _A Helper for Jack_ by AmnilsRoving. Except the frostflakes have feathers on their heads because from what I read they have hair on their heads instead of feathers. If I got that wrong, sorry. ****See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic. So go easy on me. Thank you for the reviews.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. If I did then Jack would be a girl. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**{North Pole-300 years later}**_

Nicholas St. North was cutting a huge ice block he had placed on a workbench as Christmas music played in the background. He was humming along to it.

North was cutting the ice block into a train. His left arm was tattooed with Nice and his right was tattooed with Naughty. When that was done, he then walked over to another workbench, an elaborate train track constructed of ice. An elf was munching on cookies in the background.

"Still waiting for cookies."

One elf held the plate out to it's companion who was eating the cookies, and it spit them back onto the plate. It's companion placed the cookie back onto the plate, seeing a small bite mark out of it. The elf angrily pointed at the cookie and the dumb-enough-to-eat-North's-cookies elf spat that part out.

North then set the train on the track, grabbing a sugar cookie that the elf hadn't ate yet, and saw that the train not only moved on the track and it also flew through the air! North was really happy about that.

"Ha-ha!"

But, then, the door flew open, breaking the ice train by crushing it between the door and wall. What frantically opened the door was a yeti.

"_How_ many times have I **_told_** you to **knock?!" **North said, gesturing to the door/broken train. The yeti looked at the train, but ignored that and proceeded to tell North about the globe. This caught North's attention.

"What? The globe?"

He followed the yeti to the globe room, the elves nearly avoiding his feet as they gathered in the globe room as well. "Shoo. Why are you always under boot?" North wondered as he looked at the globe. The lights were shutting off.

"Can it be?" He said.

He turned around and caught something literally moving throughout the shadows on the wall, looking like it was separate and yet one with the darkness.

He then noticed black, sand-like texture flowing down from the top and up from the bottom. Then, the sand quickly covered the whole globe before exploding throughout the room. Laughter than rang throughout the room. North's eyes flew to the top of the globe.

"Dingle." Four elves stepped forwards, looked at each other, and were soon very confused. "Make preparations, we are going to have company." North grabbed a lever on the control board, twisted it, and slammed it down. Outside the workshop a large antennae let out a shower of colorful lights, known to children and grown-ups alike as the Northern Lights, it had a dual meaning, to mortals it was a colorful bunch of lights, to North's comrades, it was a distress signal.

* * *

**_{Southeast Asia-the tooth/ice palace:_**_**Before}**_

Above the highest mountains of Southeast Asian, sat a lavish palace. A familiar blue and white feathered fairy with light blue wings came up behind a green and yellow feathered fairy with pink wings and smiled at her.

"Mom, I'm going to spread some snow. I want the kids to have one last snow day before spring comes. Is that OK?" Tooth smiled at Jackie. She had grown to Jackie since she found her one winter night. When she found out Jackie had no memories of her human life, she was very sad but remembered she has her memories. Jackie was so happy that she had her memories back. She saved her sister by giving up her life to get her off the ice. They soon became like mother and daughter. When Jackie was off season, her and her baby frostflakes helped collect teeth with Tooth and her baby teeth. Tooth and her tooth fairies bring childhood memories while Jackie and her winter fairies bring wintertime fun.

"Yes you can, just not to much snow. Easter is in three days. I'll watch over the frostflakes for you." Tooth said with a smile. Jackie nodded and was off to make some snow.

**{Now}**

Tooth was watching over the fairies. The frostflakes were starting to get teeth all over the world. When one of the fairies brought a tooth back that was a little girl's first lost tooth.

"Look at how she flossed."

A ton of busy chirps answered her as the mini-fairies moved throughout the palace, past her, in and out, with teeth to put away or quarters to collect. One of the frostflakes pointed it out and squeaked. This caught her attention. Her purple eyes widened with fear.

"Wings up girls and boys! Take no prisoners!"

She called, fluttering fast towards the pole with her's and Jackie's fairies following.

* * *

**_{Under the land down under-The Warren}_**

A large kangaroo-looking rabbit was getting the last touches done on preparations for the upcoming Easter Sunday. One of his egg soldiers poked him on the foot, making him glare at it, before it pointed up at the sky. There, he saw it. The lights.

_WHAT now?_ The rabbit thought, tapping a hole in the ground and leaping through it.

* * *

**_{Sandship}_**

The Sandman was thinking of good dreams to give children, when he saw it. The lights. The Pole's distress call. He then raised his hands up, forming a sand plane and goggles, which he put on, and flew to the North Pole.

* * *

**_{Outside the pole}_**

The Easter Bunny popped up 250 feet from the North pole. As he hopped to the pole, he yelled

"Cold! Cold! Can't feel my feet! CAN'T FEEL MY FEET!"

* * *

As Tooth neared North's workshop, she caught sight of a few golden tendrils of light reaching through the cloud cover. Within moments, the Sandman's Wright-Bellanca style airplane came whizzing into view, dream sand spewing out the engines. She waved cheerily over to him, and he smiled and returned the gesture.

"Long time, no see!" Tooth hollered, voice muffled by the roaring wind. Flying probably wasn't the best time for polite conversation. Sandman nodded in response and the two flew in close formation for the duration of the flight. Soon enough, the two were touching down in North's personal office.

While Sandy turned to North to ask exactly what was up, Tooth instead went right to work with her and Jackie's fairies, directing them off to various corners of the world. A few minutes later, Bunnymund hustled into the room, breathless and shivering.

"There better be a good reason for this, North," he said crossly in way of greeting. "I have three days until Easter and I still got two _millions_ of eggs to paint."

"There is always a good reason," North replied affably, not looking perturbed by the Pooka's attitude in the slightest.

"So what is it?"

The large man paused for dramatic effect. "The Boogeyman was here. Here at the Pole."

Tooth, in the process of sending one of Jackie's fairies to Quebec, stopped mid-sentence. "Pitch? Pitch Black?"

North nodded solemnly. "Black sand covered the globe—"

"What do ya mean balck sand?" Bunnymund asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Then a shadow—"

"Hand on, hand on. I thought you said Pitch." Bunny said as he painted an egg.

"Well, uhh not exactly." North said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Not exactly! Can you believe this guy?" Bunny asked Sandy who made a question mark over his head. "Yeah, you said it Sandy."

"Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it." North said with a few fairies around him. "In my belly." He shake his belly.

""Hang on, hang on... You- You mean to tell me you summoned me here, three days before Easter, because of your belly? Why! If I did this to you, three days before Christmas-"

"But, Bunny, Easter is not Christmas!" North said as he took Bunny's egg.

"Here we go. North—" Bunny's voice becomes faint to Sandy as he drank his eggnog. He shooed an elf when he saw the Moon. He tried to get their attention but nothing work until Sandy shook an elf and pointed at Moon.

"Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" North called out warmly not noticing Sandy blew sand out of his ears, spreading his arms in welcome. "It has been a long time! What is big news?"

The light in the room intensified cast a shadow over the mosaic floor. The shadow solidified into a silhouette, the same one North had seen earlier that day. Pitch Black.

Bunnymund turned to North in amazement and said, "It is Pitch."

North just smirked and patted his belly.

"Manny, what must we do?" North asked.

The Man in the Moon seemed all too willing to answer. The mosaic parted to reveal a hole in the floor, out of it was a large blue glowing crystal.

"Ah guys, you know what this means?" Tooth breathed.

"He's chosen a new Guardian!" North answered.

"What! Why?!" Bunnymund asked.

"Manny says we do," North replied. Next to him, Sandman nodded in agreement. "He must think we need help."

"Since when do we need help?" Bunny asked.

"I wonder who it is," Tooth frowned, deep in thought as the crystal began to glow, forming an image in the light. Sandy made a four leaf clover. "Maybe the Leprechaun."

"Please not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog." Bunnymund chanted.

The image began to take form, and after a few moments of tense silence the Guardians could clearly see who the new Guardian was to be. A girl in her teens with feathers over most of her body and dragonfly wings with frost patterns on them and a staff clenched in one hand. The mouth on the outline was quirked up in a calculating smirk. "I take it back. The groundhog's fine." Bunny backtracked.

"Jack Frost," North breathed.

"_Jackie_. She's not a boy, remember? And as long as she helps out with the kids, there's no problem, right?" Tooth said knowing her adopted daughter would be mad if she was called a boy and that Jackie would help her to protect the memories and the fun they give to the children.

"Jackie Frost?!" Bunnymund laughed dryly. "She's doesn't cared about children! If anything, all she does is endanger them with ice and snow hills. That girl never does anything besides make cars skid on black ice and messes with my egg hunts. What makes you think she'd want to join, anyway? She hates responsibility." Tooth gave him smile that says he is wrong but he didn't notice it.

"If there's any reason she'd not want to join, it's because you spread the rumor about her being a boy," Tooth pointed out mildly, still mad at Bunny for that. Bunnymund threw his arms in the air.

"You make one little slip-up and the whole world catches on! That was not my fault. Mark my words; she's not going to be any help at all."

_"That's where you're wrong Bunny, she does care about children. I should know. She will anything to protect the fun she gives them."_ Tooth thought with a smile.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I want nice reviews and if I get bad ones, I won't update for a few _weeks _or even _months _depending on the review. See ya later! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic. So go easy on me. Thank you for the reviews. very much**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. If I did then Jack would be a girl. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"We can't do that North!"

"How come?"

"Bunny! We can't essentially kidnap a girl off the streets." Tooth said in anger, not want her daughter to come here like that. The fairies were agreeing with her.

North's eyebrows furrowed together. "You don't like my idea?"

Tooth shook her head. "Sorry, but no. I mean, how would Jackie even respond to that?" Tooth knows she would freeze every yeti and elf in sight and maybe even Bunny too.

"Well how else are we going to get her here?" Bunnymund scoffed. "Give her toys and candy in return for helping us out? Look, she's an immature little twit, but not a small child." Tooth's eye twitch when he called her an immature little twit. Some of the fairies try to keep themselves together so they don't beat the heck out of Bunny and North.

Tooth crossed her arms in an uncharacteristic display of irritation. "I think we should just talk to her. She'd listen if we spoke rationally, wouldn't she?" She knows she could but about this, she doesn't know.

"I tried to speak rationally to her in 1798 and North Carolina got three feet of snow on Easter that year."

"You didn't try hard enough."

"And wasn't that the year you slipped about her being a boy?" North asked, "And now the whole world thinks she is one. She's not known as _Jack_ Frost for nothing."

"_That was a bloody accident!"_

"Yeah, see?" Tooth sighed, ignoring the Pooka's brief outburst. "It was really no wonder she was so angry. Us being forceful about the whole Guardian thing would just make it worse, since things are pretty tense already." The fairies nodded at what she said.

"Well, I'm all for the sack and the 'kidnapping', as you put it," Bunnymund replied hotly. "North's got his head the right place, as much as it pains me to say it. We're not going to convince her any other way."

"So you'll be the one to do the actual 'kidnapping' then, I assume?" North casually. "You're the one all for my idea, and you're the one who knows the most about Jackie and where she might be. Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"I don't know North," Tooth said in worry. She really knows Jackie better than Bunny. How could she _not_, Jackie lives in the Tooth Palace with her and the fairies.

Bunnymund spluttered incoherently. "M-Me? What makes you think...Sandy, help me out!" He turned to the tiny man desperately. "Sandy?"

The Sandman was floating a few feet above the ground, fast asleep and unaware of the argument that had just transpired.

"...Forget it," the Pooka muttered. "Fine then. Does she have a home base or something? I think I remember..."

* * *

It was daylight when Jackie arrived back home to Burgess, Pennsylvania. She'd flown straight through the night, and with the time differences between here and Russia, it was around eight in the morning when she got in. The kids of the town would be heading to school right about now. Jackie frowned. Spring was underway, even if the groundhog said she still had a few more weeks to run around America freely. In a few days would be Easter, and after that the snow days would have to stop. Jackie didn't like being away from Burgess too long. It was the place she considered her home when she is not at the Tooth Palace, for reasons she couldn't explain, and she literally counted down the days until spring, summer and autumn were over when she could return to spread winter. Or when some lost a tooth in Burgess she would go.

She still had a few more weeks, and she intended to milk them for all they were worth.

Jackie spun in midair, waving her staff expertly to call up a few heavy grey clouds with the winds. A light snow began drift down to the streets below, becoming heavier every passing moment. The girl let out a carefree laugh and angled her body to allow for a comfortable plummet towards the ground. At the last second, she pulled out of the dive and went whizzing towards the frozen pond. It was a popular place for the children walking to school to cut through, as it provided a convenient shortcut from the woodsy neighborhoods to the main streets of Burgess.

There were a few kids in the area when Jackie flew over, bringing with her a strong gust of wind. One boy didn't seem to be paying attention to anything around him, instead burying his nose in a book. When the gale blew through the forest clearing, he stumbled in surprise and lost his grip on the book, sending it flying.

"Whoops," Jackie muttered, touching down on the ground and motioning for the wind to stop blowing. It obliged, and she watched as the boy sighed, picked his book up, and dusted off the dog-eared pages. "That looks pretty interesting," Jackie commented, eying the cover. "What is it about?"

The boy didn't answer, nor did he give any indication that he had even heard her. Jackie just shrugged, used to this, and turned to look as one of the boy's friends called across the pond.

"Hey, Jamie!"

The boy, Jamie, turned around to face the twins who were dashing towards him with wide grins on their faces.

"School's cancelled today, they just announced it on the radio!" one said, face flushed red with excitement.

Jamie's brown eyes lit up. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah! What do you wanna do?"

His other twin thought about it. "What about sledding? The hill should still be covered, right?"

Jackie smiled and nonchalantly followed the children as they headed back to their cluster of houses, staff slung over her shoulders. "I can make that happen."

"Yeah, probably," Jamie shrugged. "Hey, Caleb, Claude, you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday, right?

"You bet!" the boy, Jackie assumed to be Claude, fist-pumped the air. "We better be able to find the eggs in all this snow!"

"It'll be fun no matter what, though," Jamie said, "the Easter Bunny will be sure to hide the eggs where we can find them."

This caught Jackie's attention and she listened more intently. She'd been spacing out for the last few minutes of the conversation, casually flying over the top of a fence with her wings as she observed the small group of kids.

"You're still going on about that stuff?" Caleb grinned, elbowing Jamie teasingly. "That's what you said about Bigfoot and the aliens who drew the Nazca lines or something. The Easter Bunny, really?"

Jamie's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"He's just messing with you, dude," Claude laughed. "Just giving you a hard time. Chill out, we know the Easter Bunny's real."

"Oh yeah," Jackie chipped in offhandedly, "he's real alright. Real self-centered, a real killjoy, and reaaally irritating."

The group appeared to have arrived at Jamie's house, as the boy said, "Let me just put my book away and grab my sled, I'll be right out."

True to his word, Jamie emerged a moment later, tailed by a large greyhound and a much smaller girl with tangled, uneven blonde hair.

"Okay, let's go," Jamie said. The dog barked and leapt off the porch stairs, taking the little girl with it. The girl sniffled and tears rose to her eyes. "...Mom," the older boy called, "Abby knocked Sophie over again!"

"You alright, Soph?" a feminine voice asked from inside. Sophie nodded and wiped away a few tears, lips bravely quirking up into a small smile.

"Easter Bunny comes tomorrow!"

Jamie ruffled her hair. "That's right! You excited?"

She nodded again, more energetically this time. Jackie smiled. This kid was clearly a good big brother to Sophie.

Their mother appeared at the door. "Come on inside, Soph. Jamie, put on your hat." She tossed a blue hat in her son's direction. Jamie groaned. "Don't give me that. You don't want Jack Frost giving you a cold, do you?"

The boy frowned. "Who's Jack Frost?"

His mother waved a flippant hand. "He's nobody, it's just an expression. Go have fun."

"Wha—hey!" Jackie exclaimed to nobody in particular as Jamie shrugged and headed off with his friends. She landed on the ground, scowling. "Who's Jack Frost?"

She scooped up a handful of snow and formed a snowball. "I'll show you who." With that, she blew an icy breath onto the snowball, freezing it solid. Drawing her arm back, Jackie sent the ball flying, aiming perfectly so that it hit Jamie square in the back.

He exclaimed in surprise and stumbled forward a few steps, rubbing his neck. He spun around, "What was that for?! Who threw that?"

"Sure wasn't Bigfoot kiddo." Jackie replied with some amusement. Naturally, Jamie didn't hear her, and instead his brown eyes zoned in on a pair of other children building a snow fort. Without missing a beat, he had several snowballs formed within a few mere moments and lobbed one into the face of a girl with short red hair. She fell backwards with a cry of shock.

"Jamie Bennett, that was dirty!" she called out indignantly.

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

Jackie lazily tossed another snowball in their general direction, smacking Pippa's blonde companion in the back of the head and sending him sprawling face-first in the snow. That was all it took for the fight to begin. The kids formed up in teams; Jamie, Claude, and Caleb on one side, Pippa and her friend, Monty on the other. The battle was intense, raging for several minutes as Jackie ran around egging the kids on, zapping up ammo with her staff.

It was all fun and games until someone hit Cupcake.

It was amazing how quickly the flurry of activity came to a dead halt.

Pippa paled. "I hit Cupcake!"

"She hit Cupcake," Monty said pointing at Pippa.

Caleb gasped. "...You hit Cupcake."

Eyebrows raised, Jackie turned to see who they were referring to, and nearly had the same reaction as them, for Cupcake was the biggest, strongest-looking girl she had ever seen. She was tall and muscular, managing to look intimidating even in a pink ruffled tutu and striped stockings. Her plain features twisted into a fearsome scowl, and Jackie could have sworn the girl was even growling as she crushed someone with her snowman head and her beefy fists.

A snowball hit her right in the face, and the children let out a collective gasp.

"Did you throw that?!"

"I didn't!"

"Then who..."

Jackie put her hands on her hips as she casually balanced cross-legged on her staff. She smirked as she saw her magic doing its work. "You're welcome," she said, just as Cupcake began to laugh. To the group's surprise, Cupcake fit right in immediately, chasing them around with a wide grin on her face.

As they rounded over the hill, Jackie swooped down and ran her staff against the ground, forming a slick path of ice.

Jamie let out a startled yelp as he slipped on the trail of ice, landing on his stomach where his sled to break his fall. His friends called out his name urgently as the sled went skidding down the street, unable to know him that Jackie jumped in front in the nick of time and was currently using her staff to fly alongside the boy and create a safe trail of ice for the sled to follow. Jamie himself was holding on for dear life, face pale and wide-eyed.

"Don't be scared, I gotcha! I promise!" Jackie called out over the roar of the wind and screeching tires of passing cars. Of course, Jamie didn't hear her, but after a moment he seemed to take notice in the fact that he was steered out of danger at the last second. Eventually he even began to enjoy the ride, laughing in spite of the danger he appeared to be in. His friends had taken off running after him, cheering him on.

A truck veered towards them and Jamie hollered in surprise, but Jackie expertly swerved the path of ice. The truck skidded and tipped open, sending some furniture flying into the street before the vehicle braked to a sharp stop.

"Aaagh!" Jamie shrieked.

"Come on, keep up!" Jackie laughed, spreading the ice over the sidewalk to get Jamie out of the street. The two dodged restaurant signs, pedestrians walking their dogs, and the occasional bicycle until it came time to cross the street once more. Jamie was wearing a wide grin now, his face the picture of childlike innocence, and Jackie knew she had to end this whole shebang effectively. The entrance to the town park was coming up, marked by a statue of John Burgess, the town founder.

There was a mount of snow built up around the marble base of the statue, and Jackie smirked. Perfect. Placing herself a few feet in front of Jamie's sled, she raised the ice into something like a ski jump. Jamie gasped when he saw it, but was simply going too fast and didn't have the strength to stop the sled himself. He flew off the jump at top speed, too stunned to even yell.

The next few minutes seemed to pass in slow motion. Jamie arched through the air, feet dangling off the end of his sled. His friends caught up with the runaway toboggan and stood still, gaping. Jackie touched down on the statue and leaned against it with her arms crossed, caught mid-laugh.

The moment ended, and Jamie suddenly found himself lying face-down in a snow bank.

"Jamie, you okay?" the girl named Pippa called out worriedly. After a moment of tense silence, the boy jumped to his feet and spun around, looking slightly disoriented.

"Pretty epic," Jackie smiled, quietly applauding. "Good work, kiddo."

"Did you guys see what I just _did?" _he gasped breathlessly. "That was freakin' amazing! I just went _flying_, and it was like—" He was cut off by a furniture item from the aforementioned skidding on the ice towards him, colliding with the boy and sending him hurtling back towards the ground.

Jackie grimaced. "Opps."

"_Jamie!"_

A small hand emerged from behind the renegade sofa, a small object clenched in between trembling fingers. Jamie's brown head popped up a second later. "It's a tooth! I lost a tooth!" Sure enough, there was a noticeable gap in his grin that had not been there a moment earlier.

"Awesome, man!" Claude congratulated. "That means Tooth Fairy money!"

"You better put it under your pillow before you lose it!"

"Wait, hold on—" Jackie frowned, flying off the statue and trailing alongside the group of kids as they began to walk away. "Hold on, my mom didn't just give you the greatest sled ride ever, did she? Come on, that was me!" She stepped in front of Jamie, "What do I have to do to get noticed—"

The winter spirit stopped speaking abruptly as the boy passed right through her, leaving her with the unpleasant tingling sensation of being intangible and an even worse mood than before.

* * *

The Sandman felt like a dirty spy.

Which, in hindsight, he probably was. How else could he phrase what he was doing, aside from spying on (or stalking on) Jacqueline Frost? Sandy didn't know much about Jackie, but she probably wouldn't take kindly to being followed and eventually manhandled by yetis. Sandy, Tooth, and the fairies had opposed the plan, preferring to discuss a more peaceful method of getting the winter fairy to join the Guardians, but he couldn't fit a word in. One could only communicate so much with shape-shifting sand. Tooth and the fairies tried to get the others to listen but they ignored them which made them mad enough to where they were about to make Bunny lose a few teeth if North didn't use some of Sandy's dream sand to knock them out.

He and Bunnymund both watched from separate viewpoints as Jackie went about her day. They'd tracked her from Jyväskylä, Finland to Moscow, Russia, and then followed her on the nonstop flight across the Atlantic to North America. If one thing could be said about Jackie, she was as fast as Tooth maybe even faster. Catching her would definitely be tricky.

Hence the stalking and waiting for the right moment to jump the immortal girl. The whole thing left a bitter taste in Sandman's mouth, but he had to deal with it as he didn't have any say in the matter. He just had to do his part.

Did being the senior Guardian count for nothing anymore? Guess not.

They'd all unanimously agreed that it was probably not a good idea to just go blazing into Burgess guns akimbo, so to speak. Jackie would be sure to make a hasty escape. So that meant that they really had to step around eggshells while around her. Sandy sighed from where he sat and turned to watch the sun. It was going to go down in a few minutes, so he'd have to begin his rounds soon. He usually began in larger cities, like Beijing and New York, but since the Guardians needed to track down Jackie, he was starting in the mid-sized town of Burgess. From there he would finish up very quickly and hurry back to the Pole for the ceremony.

The sun was nearly completely down now. It was time to get started.

* * *

{Hours later}

"And then, after my sled landed in front of the statue, a sofa crashed into me. Knocking my tooth out!"

Jaime said, finishing his tale as his sister was bouncing on his bed with fake fairy wings on her back

"I get a visit from the tooth fairy. And," Jaime said, placing his robot on the bedside table, grabbing a flash light from under his pillow. "tonight I'm going to see her."

"Sorry, but looks like you're going to get a visit from me tonight." Jackie said.

"I don't think so."

"Aw mom! I can really do it this time!"

"No. Bed." Jaime huffed at that.

"Fine. I guess a visit from the Sandman isn't all bad." The boy said as his mother took the little girl out of the room.

"Good boy. Good night."

"Love you."

Jackie smiled, a bittersweet smile before she flied around Burgess.

_Yeah, being around for 300 hundred years with no mom or dad, it's as good as it sounds. I got a mom, well adopted mom, she is the tooth fairy. I love her like a daughter to a mother. I got her, the baby teeth, and my frostflakes. They're my family and I would never leave them. Through it feels like that I need more and I don't know what._

Jackie Frost hung upside-down, looking in on a mother tucking her child in bed, and reading a story to her. Jackie's face became sad, that became clear as she breathed out a gust of wind that became beautiful frost patterns on the window, but she took no notice in that.

What she took notice in was the golden sand that came from nowhere. She then landed on a telephone pole.

"Just in time Sandman." She whispered.

She reached a hand up through the stream of golden sand and suddenly dolphins emerged from where she touched it. She smiled, until something disrupted the dream-dolphins. It whizzed past Jackie again, making it follow it. She landed in an alleyway.

"Ello sheila."

She fly around to a street lamp as an oversized kangaroo-looking-rabbit stepped into the light

"Been a long time, blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday wasn't it."

Jackie tried to look innocent as she leaned on her staff.

"You're not still mad about that, are you?"

The rabbit snarled as he pulled out a boomerang and pointed it at her.

"Yes. But this is about something else." He then pulled the boomerang to back and began to, it looked like, he was sharpening his nails with it. "Fellas."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Jackie. She dropped her staff when she was picked up.

"Hey! Put me down!" she called.

She was then stuffed into a sack, one yeti grabbing her staff and another dropping a snow globe looking object. It gestured from Bunnymund to the portal. The rabbit had already opened a tunnel.

"No on your nelly. See you back at the pole."

He then jumped through it as the yeti that held the sacked Jackie tossed the sacked up teen into the portal. Something opened the sack. Jackie then saw two faces, elves looked at her as they stepped back, letting the sacks openings fall back.

"Jackie Frost!" a man called.

All she could say was "Wow." Before she was lifted out of the sack. "Put me Down!" She kicked a yeti in the stomach, making it laugh, and then the two yetis dropped her.

"I trust the yeti's treated you will." North said as Jackie picked up her discarded staff off the floor and rested it on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah. I _love_ being jumped by overgrown road kill," she pointed to the rabbit, who materialized in the room via a tunnel as Tooth woke up, hearing every word. "manhandled," she pointed to the yetis. "and, to top it off, _nothing_ makes my day then getting shoved into a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

"Oh good. That was my idea." North said just before Tooth hit him, Bunny, and Sandy hard on the head twice, one for knocking her out and the other was kidnapping Jackie like that.

"So," Jackie said, taking a deep breath, "the 'Big Four', all together. I must have done something really bad to bring you all together or Tooth wants to something for me."

"IF only." Bunnymund muttered earning another hit on the head from Tooth.

Something occurred to Jackie. So, she figured she'd ask. "Am I on the naughty list?"

North chuckled as he said "Naughty list?" He laughed "You hold record."

Jackie smiled. Tooth fluttered up to her and said, "I'm so sorry, Jackie. They had knock me out before I could punch Bunny into making him lose a few teeth." Jackie smiled knowing that Tooth would do any thing to protect her.

"I understand. Mom." That made the other Guardians' eyes widen in shock. So that's why she's so protective of Jackie.

Jackie then froze an elf, as North laughed, catching her attention.

"You are here because you are now made Guardian."

The two yetis who manhandled Jackie rose torches, a couple of elves had trumpets and were playing them, two tooth fairies had a snowflake necklace made out of paper unwillingly, as North pulled out a book. Jackie's face twisted into an angry scowl. She raised her staff and slammed it down.

The force made the elves and fairy spirits fly back, the torches got out and made North get the book thrown at him.

_**"WHAT**_ MAKES YOU THINK I _WANT_ TO BE A GUARDIAN!?" Jackie screeched.

"Of course you want to be Guardian. Music!"

The elves were about to play again, on North's command, when Jackie yelled, "_NO_ music!"

One elf threw its trumpet down and shoved the other down as it walked away. Everyone watched it walk away.

"Listen here, sheila. Ya see this globe here. Those lights are chilren who believe us. Pitch is out there making kids stop believing." Bunny explained.

"The Boogieman." Jackie giggled.

"Yes! When Pitch threaten us, he threatens them as well." North said.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." Jackie said.

"Pick! You think we pick! No! You were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." North said. Jackie's eyes widen in sadness and hurt.

"What?" Tooth look at her in the eyes with sadness in her eyes too.

"Last night Jackie. He chose you."

"Maybe." Bunny said earning yet another on the head by Tooth.

"The Man in the Moon. He talks you." She look at the moon.

"You see! You can not say no. It is destiny."

"Wh-Why wouldn't he tell me himself... After 300 years old this is his answer. To spend eternity like you guys, coop up in some hideout. Thinking up of new ways to bribe kids. NO! I already had of that!" She yelled at the moon. Then she turned to the Guardians. "Sorry for that and no offense."

"Ho-how is that not offensive? What does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Tooth's eye twitch again when he said that, but he didn't notice while scratching his ear with his foot.

"Ever hear of a 'snow day'? I know it's no 'hard-boiled egg', but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you do they. See you're invisible, Sheila. Like you even exist." Bunny said not noticing the tears in Jackie's eyes but Tooth did.

"BUNNY! ENOUGH!" Tooth yelled but the damage was already done.

"YOU STUPID RABBIT! YOU DON'T KNOW WAS ITS LIKE TO BE INVISIBLE TO EVERY HUMAN AND BEING WALKED THROUGH EVERYTIME!" Jackie screamed as she fly out the window leaving a very angry Tooth and three stunned male Guardians.

"W-Wh-What just happen?" North asked, still shocked by Jackie's outbrust.

"Bunny said something that hurt Jackie's feelings! Bunny! Go say you're sorry!" Tooth yelled.

"Why should I? She earned it!" Bunny yelled back.

"Well maybe you should know how it feels being invisible to everyone, not being believe in, and being walked through, if our lives didn't need the belief to stay alive. Jackie has had that happen to her since she came to be, and that was _**300**_ years ago. She _died_ saving her sister. And she died at the age of _14_ making her a preteen or a_ child_. Think about it, Bunny." And with that, Tooth went after Jackie. Bunny was shocked. All of them did really good things to become immoral but they never _died _to become one, but Jackie did and was a child. No child deserves to be immoral. Maybe he should apologize to Jackie when she calms down.

* * *

**With Jackie and Tooth**

Tooth saw Jackie looking at the moon. She was about to say something but what she heard made her stop.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you... could you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried _everything_, and no one ever sees me." She got no answer. "You put me here! The least you can do is tell me... tell me why." She said as she still got no answer. Tooth had tears in her eyes as she went up to Jackie.

"Because you give fun, Jackie." Jackie turned to Tooth behind her. "Even before you became immoral, you still gave fun to the children and even to a few adults and made winter fun. When your sister was scared on the ice, you distracted her with fun and gave up your life to get her off the thin ice. You're a Guardian and never forget that." Tooth said looking at Jackie with smile on her face as Jackie's eyes widen.

"You're right, Mom. Sometimes I forget about my old family and when I don't, I miss them. How my sister and my mom were after I died? Who did my sister marry? Just so many questions." Jackie said as Tooth hugged her. Soon Tooth let her go.

"Come lets go bac-" Tooth was cut off by screams at the palace. Their eyes widen in fear.

"We have to get home!" Jackie yelled as her and Tooth fly very fast to the palace.

Pitch was attacking the Tooth Palace.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I want nice reviews and if I get bad ones, I won't update for a few _weeks _or even _months _depending on the review. See ya later! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic. So go easy on me. **

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. If I did then Jack would be a girl. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Back with the Guys**

North was in his office when Bunny hopped in with a worried look on his face after Jackie and Tooth fly past his windows.

"We have a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace." He said. North got his gear and opened two big doors. He told the yetis to hurry up for something. The fairies, which were only winter fairies that were told to stay, came along. The only boy of the fairies there, Jackson, went to North and spoke in human tongue.

"North, sure me and my sisters want to help our mom and Tooth but we are not climbing into some rickety, old... sleigh." Jackson trailed off because he and sisters saw the sleigh which was very looking cool and high-tech. The girl were looking at Jackson with puppy dog looks in their eyes. "Okay. One ride, but that's it." The girls squealed before they changed their sizes so they won't be blown away. North smirked.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North said as he got in and notice Bunny wasn't climbing in the sleigh. "Bunny! What are you waiting for?"

"I think my tunnels faster, mate." Bunny said as nudged his foot at the sleigh making it wobble a little. "and, um, safer." North rolled his eyes.

"Get in." He said as he put Bunny in. "Bunk up!" Bunny looked around and had terror in his eyes as he looked at North.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are the bloody seat belts?"

"Ha! That was just expression!" North laughed. He turned to a yeti. "Are we ready?" The yeti shook its hand but North didn't notice and took it as a yes.

"Good!" He said before snapped the reins. Bunny hold on hard with his paws that he made claw marks. Jackson and one of his sisters, Frostline, smirked at that.

"Out of the way!" North yelled through Bunny's screams of terror while Sandy threw his hands up in the air.. Soon North turned around.

"I hope you like the loopy loops!" Bunny tried to hold down his lunch before he spoke to North.

"I hope you like carrots." That made the fairies go to the back of the sleigh. Soon they were out of the pole. Jackson was about to play a joke on Bunny but the look Frostaline gave him told him not to. North turned to them as he pulled out something. A snow-globe.

"Hold on everyone! I know a shortcut!" Bunny's eyes widen.

"I knew I should have taken the tunnels."

"I say," North then whispered "Tooth Palace." Before he threw the globe in front of the sleigh opening a portal.

After they exited the portal, they notice black horses coming closer.

"What?" North said/asked. North trying to dodge them when Jackson heard his sisters screaming and saw they were in the horses' rib-cages.

"They're taking the other fairies!" Jackson said as he saw the last fairy was about to be captured. He fly out of the sleigh and got the fairy before she got captured. He fly down back to sleigh and opened his palm to see the little tooth fairy. She was like every tooth fairy except she has a gold feather on her head. Her right eye was purple with beauty mark near it while her left eye was blue.

"Hey Baby Tooth. Are you okay?" She nodded before Jackson turned back into his smaller size to hug her. North fly them into the palace. They thought it was empty until they saw one last horse.

"Here! Take over!" North said as he hand the reins over to Frostaline, who took them. He jumped up and slay the horse with his sword. What come out were a few tooth boxes.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny said/yelled. Sandy looks that black sand on his arm before it turned into dream sand.

"Frostaline! Look out!" North said as he took back the reins, as the winter fairies turned back into their smaller sizes, before they crashed landed on one of the towers. They look up to see Tooth and Jackie looking around.

"Tooth! Jackie! Are you all right?" North yelled.

"They...They took our fairies...and the teeth. All of them." Jackie said as her and Tooth started to come down.

"Everything is gone. Everything." Tooth said sadly. Baby Tooth and the winter fairies fly out of the sleigh and went to Tooth and Jackie, who were very happy to see them.

"Thank goodness! A few of you are alright." Tooth and Jackie said in unison as they hugged the fairies.

"Have to say. This is very very exciting." Pitch said from above them. "The Big Four. All in one place. I'm a little starstuck. Did you like me my little show on the globe, North? Got you all together. Didn't I?" North growled.

"Pitch! You have got 30 seconds to return our fairies!" Tooth yelled as she went to where Pitch was but he wasn't there anymore.

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch teased from another tower.

"Why are you doing this?" North asked as he pointed his sword at Pitch.

"Maybe I want what you have, to be believed in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"

"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny spoke.

"Oh, go suck an egg, rabbit." Pitch said as he reappeared and disappeared Bunny. "Hang on. Is that Jackie Frost? Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not. I'm only with Tooth."

"Oh good! A neutral party, then I'm going to ignored you, but you already must be used to that by now." Pitch didn't seem to notice that Jackie had tears in her eyes.

"Pitch! You stinking ratbag, come here!" Bunny shouted, leaping down to their platform and charging.

Not quite fast enough to keep Pitch from melting into the shadows again, though.

However, this time the Guardians seemed to have been expecting it. Tooth flew down, grabbed a boomerang from off of Bunny's back, and zoomed right back toward the upper platform with a yell of challenge. This time, Pitch didn't move.

He didn't have to. One of the black sand horses surged up between them, rearing back with a screamed whinny of its own. Tooth recoiled with a gasp, and Baby Tooth and the winter fairies darted back under Jackie's hair.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Pitch laughed, patting the side of the new arrival. Now that it was mostly stationary, one could see it had what looked to be streamers of black sand flowing in a non-existent breeze on various places on its body. "Easy, girl. Easy!" He chuckled, pulling a small amount of black sand from the horse, and holding it up for them to see. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this trick: Turning dreams into Nightmares."

Sandy was completely unamused, clenching his fists in anger at the thought of the sweet and innocent dreams he'd sent the children being _corrupted _in such a way. Jackie couldn't blame him. Even for the Boogeyman, this was really low.

"Don't be nervous," Pitch added casually as Tooth drifted back down to her teammates. "It only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know."

"What fear? Of _you_?" Bunny scoffed, taking his boomerang back from Tooth. "Nobody's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!"

"Oh, the Dark Ages!" Pitch began, wistfully. "Everyone frightened... Miserable! Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the _Man in the Moon _chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Winter was the only time I had power, when was Christmas was the only thing that interrupted my power, but then you were born, Jackie. Even as a human, you turned Winter into fun times. You gave the other Winter spirits hope. I tried to get rid of you, but every time something happened. The first time I tried to get rid of you, it ended your poor father's life." Jackie's eyes widen in shock so did the Guardians. "But when you gave up your life to save your weak little sister, I was very excited, but the _Man in the Moon_ saw your _selfless act of heroism and sacrifice_ and turned to you into what you now." He said as his voice dripped with hatred.

"Lifting their hearts, and giving them hope and fun. Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the Boogeyman'!" He favored them with a cold smile. "Well, that's all about to change." Looking off to the side, he added, "Oh, look... It's happening already." Seeing that some of the platforms and statues were crumbling, almost. Parts of them dissolving to dust.

Jackie turning to Tooth, feeling a little weak. "Mom... The children...they're not believing anymore." Pitch looked at North, Bunny, and Sandy and saw their confused looks.

"Didn't she tell you guys? It's _great _being the Co-Tooth Fairy... but there's a catch. If enough children stop believing in the Tooth Fairy, not only Tooth and her fairies get weak but so Jackie and her winter fairies and when no one believes in the Tooth Fairy, they all disappear." Pitch laughed.

"No Christmas or Easter or little fairies that come in the night or winter fun times. There will be nothing but fear and darkness... and me. Its your turn not to be believed in." Pitch said before Bunny let out a yell and hurled his boomerang at him. Pitch twisted out of the way. He grabbed hold of the Nightmare still next to him, which jumped off the platform, hurtling the two of them down toward the ground. The Guardians and Jackie quickly followed suit.

Bunny threw a few egg grenades, which exploded with brightly colored puffs of smoke, but Pitch jerked and dodged out of the way every time.

They landed on the ground, weapons drawn... but with no target to use them on.

"He's gone..." North said.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I want nice reviews and if I get bad ones, I won't update for a few _weeks _or even _months _depending on the review. AN: Frostaline is the fairy that looks like Jackie.**

**See ya later!**


End file.
